


Идеальный гвоздь

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что люди сами себе забивают гвозди в крышку гроба. И так хочется, чтобы последний гвоздь стал особенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный гвоздь

      Случайности в нашей жизни далеко не случайны. Они систематичны и последовательны, как чётко выверенные координаты. Шаг вправо — и ты уже попал в одну из случайностей. Пятишься назад — вот и ещё одна. Как игра в сапёра.  
      Случайности — это расставленные повсюду ловушки, в которые ты обязательно попадёшь, несмотря на всю осторожность.  


***

  
      Вот так, разумеется, совершенно случайно Гриммджоу Джаггерджек обзавёлся маленькой тощей головной болью. Она смотрела на него волчонком и поджимала губы, стараясь спрятать ладонями внушительные дыры на джинсах, в которых мелькали коленки.   
      Гриммджоу не понимал, зачем вытащил эту девчонку за волосы из масштабной уличной заварушки. Он просто проходил мимо, просто увидел в толпе блестящие от ярости глаза, просто сцапал девку за ворот порядком растянутого свитера и утащил её за угол. И сейчас, глядя на её почти детское лицо, он только вздыхал, понимая, что наверняка повесил на свою задницу как минимум две статьи про несовершеннолетних.   
      А ведь Гриммджоу всего лишь захотелось вытащить девчонку из заварушки как бы между прочим, безо всякой на то причины. Порой он и сам не мог объяснить некоторые свои поступки. Это происходило словно по наитию. Раз — и совершил глупость. Два — забил очередной гвоздь в собственный гроб.   
      — Если подумать, ты станешь последним гвоздиком в моей коллекции, — хмыкнул он.  
      Глаза девицы округлились.  
      — Что?.. — начала она, но Гриммджоу, проигнорировав это, сцапал её за руку и поволок за собой.  
      Зашвырнув девчонку в свою квартиру, он расслабленно выдохнул и повёл плечами, стараясь стряхнуть груз забот, которых в последнее время их стало просто невообразимо много. И все, как назло, требовали от него каких-то решений.   
      «Сплошное дерьмо», — равнодушно хмыкнул Гриммджоу и потянулся уже к футболке, чтобы стянуть её, но замер, наткнувшись на полный ужаса и неприкрытой неприязни взгляд гостьи.  
      — Ты чего? — спросил он, стащив всё-таки надоевшую одежду. Он не привык ходить дома одетым. Чаще всего оставался в джинсах. Чуть реже — вообще без всего.  
      — Ты не посмеешь! — прошипела та, стиснув свитер на груди в кулак. — Я лучше сдохну!  
      — Ты о чём вообще? — недоумённо протянул Гриммджоу и направился к холодильнику, чтобы взять пива.   
      Открыв дверцу, он замер на несколько мгновений, затем вздёрнул брови, осознав сказанные ею слова, и внезапно разразился зычным хохотом. Спасённая гостья, наблюдая за этой истерикой, молча насупилась и сжалась в углу потрёпанного дивана — самой удобной мебели в комнате. На её лице при этом нарисовалось такое отвращение, что Гриммджоу осёкся, поняв, что она и в самом деле приняла его за насильника. Это взбесило настолько сильно, что он в одну секунду пересёк разделяющее их пространство и резко наклонился к лицу девушки.   
      — Девка, — скривив губы, произнёс он, — если ты думаешь, что я притащил тебя сюда, чтобы трахать, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Во-первых, я не настолько в отчаянии. — Он выразительно вздёрнул бровь, опустив взгляд на острые коленки. — Во-вторых, мне нет необходимости принуждать баб к этому — они сами мне дают в таких количествах, что у тебя просто ноги обратно не сойдутся. Усекла? — Девушка гулко сглотнула, однако её взгляд не подобрел ни на йоту. — Я тебя не держу. Можешь валить на все четыре стороны, — закончил Гриммджоу, распрямившись. — При условии, конечно, что тебе есть куда идти.  
      Девчонка вздрогнула, вызвав у него усмешку.  
      — Как ты догадался? — пробормотала она, отводя взгляд.  
      Вернувшись к холодильнику, Гриммджоу взял банку с пивом и, открыв её, вальяжно развалился на диване. Девушка, поджав губы, покосилась на него, однако прежде чем ответить на повисший в воздухе вопрос, он с видимым наслаждением отхлебнул.  
      — Образ жизни, подобный моему, достаточно тяжёл, поэтому спустя достаточное количество лет я научился видеть то, чего не замечают остальные. — Он повернулся, наконец, и прожёг девицу взглядом. — Что-то есть такое в глазах тех, кому больше нечего терять. Кстати, девка…  
      — Рукия, — хмуро перебила та.  
      — Хах, вот как. — Он усмехнулся и отсалютовал ей пивной банкой. — Гриммджоу.  
      — Зачем ты притащил меня к себе? — наплевав на приличия, резко спросила Рукия. — Какая тебе польза от этого?  
      Она вся подобралась, словно готовясь к удару. Гриммджоу страдальчески закатил глаза.  
      — До чего любопытная баба, а, — с досадой протянул он и поднялся на ноги. — Заткнись уже, а то вылетишь отсюда с такой же скоростью, как и влетела.  
      Вспыхнув от обиды, Рукия вскочила.  
      — Да и пожалуйста! Я не просила…  
      — Я сказал, заткнись! — рявкнул Гриммджоу, сверкнув глазами так, что она моментально замолчала. — Одеяло под диванной подушкой. Завтра поговорим.  
      Больше он не произнёс ни слова. Выкинув банку в мусор, он потянулся, лёг на порядком скрипучую кровать возле окна и отвернулся, оставив Рукию в немом шоке от происходящего.   
      На следующий день разговора тоже не случилось. Проснувшись, Гриммджоу возжелал позавтракать, поэтому смылся на полдня в неизвестном направлении, наказав Рукии сидеть на попе ровно.   
      Вернулся он только ближе к ночи, притащив пакет с продуктами и стойкий аромат дорогих духов. Снимая футболку, он продемонстрировал длинные красные полосы на спине, вызвав у Рукии брезгливое отвращение, которым она не преминула поделиться. Однако Гриммджоу её мнение, разумеется, нисколько не волновало. Он просто вручил ей пакет и велел приготовить что-нибудь, недвусмысленно сказав, что если она этого не умеет, пусть идёт на улицу зарабатывать деньги. Очередной вопрос о причинах, по которым Рукия всё ещё находилась тут, Гриммджоу оставил без ответа.   
      Вечер прошёл в молчании. Спать легли тоже молча. И следующий день повторился с точностью почти до слова: исчезновение, возвращение, тошнотворный чужой запах, ужин, спать.  
      И следующий.  
      По истечении недели Рукия не выдержала и, хлопнув ладонью по столу, гаркнула:  
      — Какого хрена происходит?!  
      — Ты о чём? — проворчал тот, подняв взгляд.  
      — Обо всём! Притаскиваешь меня к себе домой с неизвестно какой целью, кормишь, но всё равно не говоришь — зачем! Объясни уже, что тебе от меня надо?!   
      Тяжело дыша, Рукия опёрлась на столешницу.  
      Гриммджоу тоскливо вздохнул и отложил недоеденный бутерброд. Затем вдруг резко схватил Рукию за ворот свитера и притянул к своему лицу так, что она упёрлась носом в его щёку.  
      — Девка, — угрожающе спокойно произнёс он, — твоя манера доставать меня уже реально достала. Придумай что-нибудь новое, иначе я тебя убью. Или выгоню, что равнозначно смерти, ведь богатые девочки не привыкли жить, как люди низшего сословия. Это всё равно что выкинуть откормленную домашнюю кошку к мусорным бакам.  
      — В с-смысле? — пролепетала Рукия, быстро заморгав.  
      — Кучики Рукия, — протянул Гриммджоу, разжав пальцы, чтобы она могла отстраниться, — сестра известного бизнесмена, сбежавшая неделю назад и пропавшая без вести. Никого не напоминает?  
      Рукия отпрыгнула в сторону, гневно сверкнув глазами.   
      — Так вот чего ты хочешь? — прошипела она. — Брат назначил за меня внушительную сумму, да? Ты хочешь награду?!  
      — Замолчи, — спокойно произнёс Гриммджоу.   
      — Решил сорвать лёгкий куш? — не унималась Рукия. — Так вот ни черта у тебя не получится, понял?! Да я лучше сдохну!  
      — Сдохни, — великодушно разрешил Гриммджоу, пожав плечами, и вдруг резко поднялся. В один шаг он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, попросту отбросив в сторону мешающий стол.  
      Жалобно тренькнула посуда, во все стороны брызнули осколки, однако Рукию это мало волновало. Едва дыша, она с ужасом смотрела в глаза Гриммджоу.   
      — Сдохни, ну? — повторил он, схватив Рукию за плечи и впечатав её в стену. — Давай! Вот только скажи сначала: не безумная ли жажда жить толкнула тебя на этот шаг, а? Ты хотела быть свободной, поэтому отказалась от достатка Кучики, я прав?   
      Рукия сжала трясущиеся губы и задержала дыхание, чтобы не расплакаться. Однако Гриммджоу этого было мало, он снова встряхнул её и низко прорычал:   
      — Отвечай!  
      — Да, — прошептала Рукия, зажмурившись. — Да, твою мать, ты прав! Счастлив теперь?  
      Пальцы разжались, и она, не успев сориентироваться, грузно осела на пол.   
      — Спать иди, придурочная, — хмыкнул Гриммджоу и направился к своей кровати, бросив напоследок: — Утром бардак уберёшь.  


***

  
      Случайности в нашей жизни настолько специальны, что хочется скептично расхохотаться, когда кто-то говорит про судьбу.  
      Мы оглядываемся, силясь понять, когда это нас успело засосать в совершенно постороннюю случайность? Но позади видим только непонятную мешанину из воспоминаний.   
      Это так страшно — угодить в посторонние неприятности, познать горести и сладости не своих случайностей. Будто мы добровольно ложимся в чужие могилы и с улыбкой смотрим, как нас закидывают землёй.   
      И ни о чём, совершенно ни о чём не жалеем.  


***

  
      Рукия довольно быстро привыкла к подобному образу жизни. Каким-то непостижимым образом их сосуществование с Гриммджоу напоминало обычный брак. И Рукия частенько усмехалась, стоя у плиты — настолько странным ей казалось это сочетание полных противоположностей.  
      Гриммджоу возвращался ближе к ночи, полностью пропахший кем-то посторонним, приносил еду и иногда — вещи. Пил пиво, изредка разговаривал с Рукией, но чаще предпочитал отрявкиваться от попыток завязать диалог.   
      И постепенно, шаг за шагом Рукия незаметно приспособилась. Ей даже начало нравиться такое времяпрепровождение, если не считать навязчивой ревности, которая появилась из ниоткуда. Рукия ревновала Гриммджоу — к его занятости, к его женщинам, к его времени, которое он проводил вдали от неё. И это порядком раздражало, хотя Рукия старательно не показывала вида.  
      Однажды Гриммджоу вернулся позже обычного изрядно выпившим и, отмахнувшись от помощи, сразу отправился спать. Разило от него и алкоголем, и какими-то приторными духами. И почему-то именно сегодня это стало последней каплей, потому что Рукию достало постоянно ждать его, а затем морщиться от запаха чужих тел.   
      Грохнув по столешнице тарелкой с рисом, Рукия решительно направилась в сторону кровати Гриммджоу и, добравшись до неприкосновенной обители, скривилась. Она вряд ли поступала правильно, но пар нужно было спустить, иначе это грозило перерасти в самый настоящий пожар.  
      Схватив Гриммджоу за плечо, Рукия прошипела, пытаясь перевернуть его с живота на спину:  
      — А ну просыпайся, пьяный кусок идиота!  
      Тот приоткрыл глаза, в недоумении покосился на неё и недовольно буркнул:  
      — Чего тебе?   
      Рукии стало до смерти обидно.  
      — Я зря горбатилась, что ли?! — взвыла она. — Быстро встал и пошёл есть!  
      — Я сыт, — проворчал Гриммджоу.   
      Отвернувшись, он дёрнул плечом в попытке стряхнуть назойливую руку. Рукию это не устроило.  
      — Чем же ты сыт? — ехидно протянула она, наклонившись к его уху. — Разве похоть способна накормить? Или ты съедаешь своих любовниц сразу после того, как наиграешься?  
      Что именно произошло дальше, Рукия так и не поняла. Одно неуловимое движение, молниеносное и сильное, и она оказалась крепко прижатой к кровати. В нос тут же ударил запах духов, перегара и ещё чего-то терпкого и мускусного, напоминающего лосьон Гриммджоу. По позвоночнику волной промчались колючие мурашки, а в горле разом пересохло.   
      Рукия попыталась поднять руки, чтобы демонстративно заткнуть нос, но поняла, что те были крепко зафиксированы. Очень стремительно осознав свою полную беспомощность, она испугалась уже по-настоящему.   
      — Неужели завидуешь? — произнёс Гриммджоу так ласково, что спина моментально вспотела.  
      — Тебе? — язвительно поинтересовалась Рукия, стараясь игнорировать звучащую в его голосе опасность. — Чёрта с два! Если мне так приспичит, я найду миллиард любов…  
      — Нет, — вкрадчиво перебил Гриммджоу, — ты завидуешь моим любовницам.  
      Рукия ошеломлённо округлила глаза.   
      — Ч… что? — переспросила она. — Да за кого ты меня?..  
      Однако Гриммджоу и тут не стал дослушивать.  
      — Да неужели? — Его ехидная улыбка стала ещё шире. — Тогда почему тебя каждый раз передёргивает, когда я возвращаюсь? Ты успокаиваешься лишь когда я выхожу из душа. Когда от меня больше не пахнет ими.  
      — Ты слишком много о себе вообразил! — фыркнула Рукия, сжав губы.   
      Раскусил, сволочь!  
      — Правда? И тебе вовсе не хочется, чтобы я сделал так? — Наклонившись, Гриммджоу прихватил зубами её нижнюю губу и скользнул по ней языком. — Или так? — Полностью накрыв рот Рукии губами, он без прелюдий протолкнул язык внутрь и провёл им по ровному ряду зубов, пользуясь тем, что они оказались разжаты из-за крайнего замешательства.  
      Рукия подавленно молчала, ощущая, как внутри всё пляшет и переворачивается от целого шквала эмоций. А потом она изо всех сил сомкнула челюсти, чтобы хоть немного опомниться, однако Гриммджоу успел отстраниться раньше, чем острые зубы впились в его язык.   
      — От тебя воняет перегаром и бабами, — проскрипела Рукия, едва справляясь с прерывистым дыханием.   
      «Как, чёрт возьми, в дешёвом дамском романе!» — зло подумала она, пытаясь пошевелить затёкшими руками.   
      — Слезь с меня немедленно, скотина пьяная, пока я сама этим дерьмом не провоняла!  
      Гриммджоу несколько мгновений изумлённо смотрел на её перекошенное от ярости лицо, а затем расхохотался, но тем не менее послушно приподнялся, позволив ей выскользнуть из постели.  
      — Иди спать, дура, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, выплюнул он и демонстративно отвернулся, обняв руками подушку.  
      Фыркнув, Рукия развернулась и показала его затылку язык, оттянув пальцем веко.   
      «Говнюк!» — заключила она и устроилась на своём диванчике. Сжавшись в комок, она чувствовала, как её горят её щёки и губы. Нет, целовали её уже далеко не первый раз, но подобное вторжение в личное пространство, грубое посягательство и демонстрация силы почему-то оставило сильнейший отпечаток в душе.   
      На следующий день Гриммджоу вернулся не намного раньше, но уже без постороннего запаха. Рукия недоверчиво повела носом, пытаясь уловить хоть малейший намёк на шлейф чужих духов, однако в этот раз Гриммджоу пах улицей, почти выветрившимся лосьоном для бритья и какой-то не шибко дорогой туалетной водой. Удивившись сверх меры, она прямо в фартуке и с лопаточкой в руке последовала за ним в ванную.   
      — Чего надо? — не слишком вежливо поприветствовал её появление Гриммджоу, стаскивая футболку.  
      — Не дали? — ехидно спросила Рукия, кивнув на заживающие полосы на спине.  
      — Могу у тебя взять, — фыркнул тот и, повернувшись к ней, хищно щёлкнул зубами.  
      — Подавишься, — нахмурилась Рукия, скрестив руки на груди.  
      Гриммджоу возвёл глаза к потолку и вздохнул с такой тоской, словно ждал, что сверху раздастся глас, который скажет, чтобы он не обращал внимания на эту идиотку и принял душ.  
      — Либо ты отсюда выметаешься, либо я лезу в душ при тебе, — предупредил он и демонстративно расстегнул ремень.  
      — Напугал, — хмыкнула Рукия. — Или сам стесняешься?  
      Глухо застонав, Гриммджоу не глядя протянул руку, схватил не успевшую отпрыгнуть Рукию за предплечье и с широким замахом толкнул её в душевую кабинку.  
      — Так, девка, — с наигранно тяжёлым вздохом начал он, удерживая её одной рукой без видимых усилий, — ты меня уже не просто достала, ты заебала меня, не раздвигая для этого ноги, а это, поверь мне, очень плохой признак. — Гриммджоу крутанул вентиль, и на Рукию хлынул поток ледяной воды. — Слушай сюда, если не хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я включил кипяток. Первое — ты живёшь в моем доме. Второе — засунь своё недовольство в свою же задницу, потому что смотри пункт первый. Третье — если я считаю нужным, я трахаюсь, если не считаю нужным — не трахаюсь, и это не должно тебя ебать, потому что смотри пункт первый и второй. А теперь высказывай свои недовольства, пока я почти добрый.  
      На несколько мгновений в ванной стало удушающе тихо, если не считать шума воды. Рукия, стуча зубами, сверлила Гриммджоу злым взглядом, а затем всё-таки выдавила:  
      — М-мне х-холодно.  
      — И всё? — усмехнулся тот.  
      Получив кивок, он разжал руку и с ленивым раздражением отодвинулся, позволив Рукии вылезти из кабинки. Глянув на неё с ленивым раздражением, он дёрнул плечом и снова принялся за ремень, однако дрожащий от ярости голос заставил его замереть:  
      — Тогда что означает вчерашний поцелуй?  
      Гриммджоу усмехнулся и, резким движением вытащив ремень из петелек джинсов, молниеносным движением прижал дрожащую Рукию к себе. Лихо обмотав ремень вокруг её плеч, он с силой стиснул руки, затем наклонился и прошептал:  
      — Я взял то, что ты мне так настойчиво предлагала. Вот как сейчас. — Он высунул язык и медленно провёл им по порозовевшему уху.  
      — Если я тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь и предложу, то только добровольную кастрацию тупыми ножницами! — задыхаясь от гнева, прорычала Рукия, испугавшись больше своей реакции, чем его действий. — А теперь быстро отпусти меня, скотина!  
      — Заданный вопрос доказывает мои слова, разве нет? — хмыкнул Гриммджоу. Убрав свободной рукой прилипшие мокрые волосы с её шеи, он слизнул холодные капли с покрывающейся мурашками кожи.  
      — Если ты сейчас же меня не отпустишь, заданный вопрос покажется тебе наименьшей из бед! — прошипела Рукия, беспомощно задёргавшись.  
      — Вот как? — с недоумением протянул Гриммджоу.  
      — Именно! Скоро загорится сковородка, на которой жарится рыба, и всю квартиру охватит огонь! Поэтому отпусти меня сейчас же, баран! — взвыла она.  
      Щёлкнув пряжкой, Гриммджоу убрал с её плеч ремень и поморщился от мощнейшего хлопка дверью. Глянув на дрожащие пальцы, он сжал их в кулак и выругался.   
      Нахальная безголовая девка. Ещё и провоцировать вздумала?  
      Включив воду и закрыв дверцу душевой кабинки, Гриммджоу опустил голову и провёл ладонью по лицу. Пигалица стремительно становилась для него страшнейшим геморроем.  
      После этого случая Гриммджоу продолжил исчезать каждый день и возвращаться ближе к ночи, принося с собой еду и немного денег. Но запаха чужих духов Рукия больше не чувствовала, даже когда специально принюхивалась. На какое-то время жизнь стала размеренной и спокойной.  
      А в один не слишком прекрасный вечер Гриммджоу не пришёл ночевать.  
      Рукия ждала его за столом до утра, нервно сжимая кулаки. Она невидящим взглядом сверлила стул напротив и почти не моргала, из-за чего наворачивались слёзы. Ей хотелось верить, что он всего лишь застрял у очередной бабы, но внутри всё равно было чертовски неспокойно.  
      Едва дождавшись солнца, Рукия сорвалась с места и ринулась на улицу, с трудом представляя, что именно хочет сделать. Просто сидеть дома сложа руки она не могла.  
      Однако найти Гриммджоу так и не получилось.   
      Как и на следующий день.  
      И день, следующий за этим днём.  
      Лёжа ночами в его кровати, Рукия изо всех сил крепилась, чтобы не расплакаться, но по истечении третьих суток всё-таки не смогла сдержаться. И дело тут было даже не в голоде — продуктов оставалось достаточное количество, чтобы не бедствовать ещё неделю. В душе что-то оборвалось. Болезненно, заливая всё внутри кровью.  
      Наутро Рукия с трудом поднялась с кровати и, едва переставляя ноги, поплелась в душ. Жизнь неожиданно повернулась так, что теперь нельзя было бездействовать, иначе это грозило голодной смертью. Или ещё чем похуже.  
      На хлопок входной двери Рукия сначала не обратила внимания. Лишь услышав шаги и скрип открывающейся двери ванной комнаты, она повернула голову и постаралась сморгнуть заливающую глаза воду.   
      — Ты чего это удумала, девка?! — рявкнул кто-то на неё. В плечо вцепилась рука и с силой дёрнула, практически вышвырнув её из душевой кабинки. — Свариться решила, что ли, убогая?  
      Подняв глаза, Рукия посмотрела в знакомое лицо, вдохнула уже практически приевшийся запах мужской туалетной воды и только затем осознала, что не спит. Глянув в сторону душевой, она увидела, что оттуда густыми клубами валит пар. Плечи и спину ощутимо припекало, но боль пришла многим позже. Сейчас Рукия, вцепившись обеими руками в футболку Гриммджоу, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не зареветь в голос.   
      Повернувшись, она гулко сглотнула и изо всех сил влепила ему пощёчину, которая получилась слишком мягкой и совсем не болезненной. Лишь обидной.  
      — Пусти меня сейчас же, скотина! — прорычала она. — Ты кто, чёрт тебя дери, такой, чтобы руки распускать?! Появляешься в моей жизни, приволакиваешь к себе, заставляешь ухаживать за собой, ни в грош меня и мои старания не ставишь, затем пропадаешь на несколько дней, не удосужившись даже предупредить, появляешься и считаешь, что ты вправе меня лапать?! Пусти, кому сказала!   
      Последние слова получились почти умоляющими, из-за Рукия разозлилась на себя и снова попыталась ударить Гриммджоу, но тот с лёгкостью перехватил её запястье. Ни слова не говоря, он сорвал с петельки полотенце и, закутав в него беснующуюся Рукию, поднялся с пола. Дойдя до своей кровати, Гриммджоу швырнул её на скомканную простыню и скривил губы, затем налил в стакан воды, вылил его себе на голову, чтобы немного остыть, и, наконец, вернулся к кровати со вторым стаканом.   
      Сев рядом с Рукией, Гриммджоу повернулся, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное в адрес её выходки, но осёкся, когда из вороха полотенца высунулась тонкая девичья рука и стремительно схватила его за край футболки. Пальцы сжались, а со стороны полотеничного сугроба донёсся горький всхлип. Гриммджоу сжал губы, сорвал этот покров и уставился на трогательно сжавшуюся Рукию, которая зажимала себе рот, чтобы не разразиться куда более бурной истерикой.   
      — Идиотка, — проворчал он, притянул её к себе и вздохнул, полностью осознав, насколько большим геморроем стала для него эта Кучики Рукия, эгоистичный выкормыш богатенького семейства.  
      — Упала же ты на мою голову, придурочная.  
      Наклонившись, Гриммджоу приник к её губам, практически смяв хрупкое дрожащее тело в объятиях. Рукия моментально сжала в кулаки, но отстраняться не стала. Даже наоборот — будто теснее прижалась к нему.   
      Скользя пальцами по ровной линии спины, Гриммджоу остановился на ягодицах и чуть сжал их. Не прерывая поцелуя, он подался вперёд и опрокинул Рукию на кровать. До безумия хотелось большего, но позволить это он себе не мог. И отнюдь не из благородных побуждений и тем более не из-за боязни закона — Гриммджоу давным-давно потерял маску порядочного гражданина. Просто тут был совершенно другой случай.   
      Рукия дрожала в его руках, почти со злостью отвечая на грубый поцелуй, кусая его за губы и язык. И прижималась так отчаянно, будто стремилась слиться с ним воедино.   
      Тяжёлое дыхание разрывало грудь на части, Гриммджоу хотелось взвыть голодным зверем. Следовало направить свою ярость в другое русло, поэтому он резко оторвался от Рукии и сел, равнодушно глянув на неё свысока. Поймав её оторопелый взгляд, он усмехнулся.  
      — Спи. Так и быть, сегодня ты займёшь кровать, но не думай ничего — это всего лишь на одну ночь.  
      Круглые от удивления глаза Рукии вдруг сузились, а лицо моментально обрело живой цвет вместо полотняно-белого. Наконец-то она очнулась.   
      Полностью осознав сказанное, Рукия схватила подушку и что есть силы запустила ею в спину Гриммджоу.  
      — Да провались ты, ублюдок!  
      — Заставь меня, — фыркнул тот и завалился на диван.  
      Однако сон не шёл. Не получившее выхода горячее возбуждение простреливало низ живота, отзываясь болью во всём теле. Мышцы ныли, а в голове шумело.   
      Повертевшись в бесплодных попытках уснуть, Гриммджоу, наконец, сдался. Думать о работе, которая заняла три дня, не хотелось совершенно, как и о том, что начальник совсем охренел, о чём ему Гриммджоу и сообщил минувшим вечером. Однако ещё больше не хотелось думать про то, что из-за его неосмотрительности пигалица могла влюбиться в него по уши. Если она уже не влюбилась, конечно. Вот это будет катастрофа. Не вечно же ему с ней нянчиться! Рано или поздно придётся вытолкать взашей эту избалованную дамочку, которой внезапно захотелось самостоятельности.   
      Рано или поздно…  
      — Ты станешь последним гвоздиком в моей коллекции, — пробормотал Гриммджоу.  
      Следующие несколько дней прошли в молчании. Рукия вела себя как оскорблённая невинность, а Гриммджоу лишь усмехался. Девчонка вздумала, что сумеет его таким образом пристыдить? Чёрта с два.  
      Однако однажды Рукия решила нарушить устоявшийся порядок. Зачем — она и сама не понимала, но ей жизненно-необходимо стало решить, чего именно она хотела от полученной свободы. Вечно сидеть в этой квартире она не собиралась хотя бы потому, что Гриммджоу постепенно превращался в её глазах из обычного спасителя-сожителя в весьма привлекательного мужчину. И это начинало здраво тревожить. Поэтому Рукия, дождавшись, когда Гриммджоу в очередной раз покинет жилище, выскользнула из своего убежища и направилась на улицу.  


***

  
      Случайности в нашей жизни происходят по чёткому плану. Они срабатывают как мина. Раз — и тебя разрывает на части как в буквальном, так и в небуквальном смысле.   
      Случайности запланированы именно на то время, когда мы их совсем не ждём. Они, как правило, не оставляют жертв — только трупы и нетронутых. Кому-то просто не везёт, а кто-то выигрывает в лотерею.   
      Случайность? Да, конечно же!  


***

  
      Никто не мог предположить, что Гриммджоу вновь будет вытаскивать Рукию из заварушки. Никто не мог предположить, что в этот раз так просто всё не обойдётся. Это была простая случайность. Обыкновенная нелепость, мина в виде чуть сдвинутого канализационного люка.   
      — Как же тебя угораздило вновь ввязаться в драку? — Обычно громкий резкий голос Гриммджоу упал практически до шёпота.   
      — Молчи! — Слёзы застилали глаза, когда Рукия пыталась прижать не самую чистую тряпку к кровоточащей ране на его боку.  
      — Да ты просто гений. — Гриммджоу разразился хриплым булькающим смехом. — Заражение крови — это, разумеется, куда лучшая смерть!  
      — Заткнись! — рявкнула в ответ Рукия. — Никто не просил тебя подставляться! Это было моё дело!  
      На некоторое время повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь истеричными автомобильными гудками со стороны центральной улицы. Гриммджоу сидел прямо на земле, прислонившись к кирпичной стене и бледнея с каждой секундой. Однако ухмыляться не переставал. И сыпать ехидными шуточками. Из-за этого Рукии хотелось плакать навзрыд и совсем по-девичьи умолять его не умирать.   
      — Какой же ты геморрой, девка, — простонал Гриммджоу, зажмурившись от боли. — Ведь знал же, что ты будешь последним гвоздём. Нет, надо было подобрать тебя, убогую.   
      — Мог и не подбирать, — пробубнила Рукия, глядя на кое-как залепленную тряпками рану. Ткань моментально пропитывалась кровью.  
      — Указывать мне вздумала? — Гриммджоу поднял руку и отвесил Рукии слабый щелбан. — Нельзя упускать такую вкусную случайность. — Он усмехнулся и сжал пальцами щёки Рукии, оставив на коже багровые следы. — Угодить ногой в грязь неприятно, а угодить в чужую судьбу всем телом — вообще пиздец. Мне захотелось последний гвоздь сделать особенным.   
      — О каких гвоздях ты всё время говоришь? — спросила Рукия, с трудом проглатывая скапливающиеся в горле горькие слёзы.  
      — Говорят, что ты сам себе забиваешь гвозди в крышку гроба, — усмехнувшись, пояснил Гриммджоу. — Ты стала идеальным завершением. Даже как-то обидно.  
      Губы Рукии задрожали, а глаза стало нестерпимо печь. Её разрывало от желания жалобно заскулить и попросить его остаться с ней. Но в противовес этому портить ему смерть этой ненужной сентиментальностью не хотелось.  
      — Как здорово. — Разжав пальцы, Гриммджоу чуть запрокинул голову. — А теперь пошла вон отсюда.   
      Рукия вздрогнула, словно её только что ударили, но стоически промолчала. На языке вертелась целая прорва бесполезных слов, говорить которые совершенно не хотелось.   
      — Знаешь, я не буду желать тебе счастливой жизни, — продолжил Гриммджоу после некоторого молчания. — Я желаю тебе идеальный последний гвоздь. — Закрыв глаза и набрав побольше воздуха, он вдруг рявкнул: — Пошла отсюда!  
      Рукия сорвалась с места, словно её пнули. Она не оглядывалась, чтобы не было соблазна вернуться, позвать на помощь, иначе велик был шанс, что Гриммджоу потом её лично убьёт, если выживет — уж очень непредсказуемым он был человеком. Поэтому Рукия бежала, вытирая на ходу совершенно сухие щёки.   
      Залетев в квартиру, Рукия замерла посреди комнаты, оглядывая всё пространство невидящим взглядом. С трудом переставляя ноги, она добралась до кровати и, рухнув, мгновенно уснула.   
      Ей ещё долго не будут сниться сны. Долго не будет желания что-то делать, как-то выживать. Но в один прекрасный день она проснётся утром и, одевшись, выйдет на улицу. И начнёт один за другим забивать в собственный гроб гвозди. Когда-нибудь она забудет о том, что говорил Гриммджоу, и потеряется в веренице своих-чужих случайностей. Но однажды вспомнит, глядя на свой собственный идеальный гвоздь с ярко-рыжими растрёпанными волосами. И поймёт, что именно он имел в виду.


End file.
